The tiger gives up her stripes
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Fury forces Ava to take the week off from training, no powers, no homework. just girl time with MJ. rated T for some mild language and teenage themes. may go up. not sure though. I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man.
1. Chapter 1

here's my first Ultimate Spider-Man story. bold is when Peter breaks the fourth wall or has a fantasy. enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, there, everybody, it's your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man, coming at you live from the SHIELD Tricarrier. It's Good Friday, so it's almost time for spring break, but something's going down that might break one of my teammates.<strong>

"You're joking, right Fury?" White Tiger, AKA Ava Ayala said in distress. "Please tell me this is just a cruel joke or prank."

"I'm very serious, White Tiger," Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, said. "Hand over the Tiger Amulet. As of today, you're not White Tiger."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**This looks bad, huh? White Tiger becoming just a regular teen. Seems like the end of the team, right? Well, it's not as bad as it looks. Just watch.**

"Oh, chill out, Ava," Nova, AKA Sam Alexander, said. "He's just holding onto your amulet while you take the week off."

"No, you don't understand," Ava said. "Without my amulet, I have nothing to do. There's no homework, and none of the teachers or Coulson have told me about upcoming assignments. I've never gone that long without doing anything productive."

"Listen, Ava, I get that you're not used to not being able to train or do homework, but Fury's doing this for your own good," Power Man, AKA Luke Cage, said.

"Sometimes the cat needs a new scratching post, lest it wears it to where it is no longer there," Iron Fist, AKA Danny Rand, said.

"They're right, White Tiger," Phil Coulson said. "While it's admirable that you're a very good student and an excellent SHIELD agent, you're still a teenage girl, and you need to do things a teenage girl does."

"And that would be…"

"I don't know. I don't study teenage girl customs."

**Once again, it's up to Spidey to save the day.**

"Why don't you go see MJ? She told me Jameson is giving her the week off, so she's got tons of free time."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Thanks, Spidey."

So, Ava handed Fury the White Tiger Amulet, and went to look for Mary Jane.

"So, Fury, since Ava's off for the week…"

"No, you cannot take the week off. If you want to be the ultimate Spider-Man, you need to train."

"That wasn't what I was gonna say. I was saying since Ava's off, I think it might be a good idea for someone to keep and eye on her, make sure she's fine. She's not used to being out in the open without access to her powers."

Fury seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before he sighed.

"Fine. Make sure she doesn't see you."

"Got it!"

So, Spider-man went to follow, and Coulson walked up to Fury.

"You realize he's just going to spy on them, right?"

"Of course. He's a teenage boy, and needs to get it out before he ends up doing it in his adult years. You should know that, Phil."

"I'm just gonna…Yeah."

So, Phil left and Fury chuckled.

"Enjoy yourself now Peter Parker, 'cause when you get back, you'll be wishing you stayed in bed."


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter. sorry it took so long. JXAfan2000 helped me. enjoy. oh, and I changed the first chapter

* * *

><p>We find Peter hanging in a tree just outside their high school as Ava nervously looks around for the red head MJ to show up. "Hey Ava, over here," calls MJ Watson with a striped shirt and jeans on as well as Nike tennis shoes walking up towards the teen. "Hey Mary-Jane, you said to meet here so what's the plan?" "Follow me," said MJ as the two girls walk off towards the subway with Peter trailing a safe distance away.<p>

He follows the girls as they head down into the subway and take several trains over the city before arriving near Central Park walking a few blocks to a mall.

**Now where are the girls heading on this fine Saturday afternoon you may ask, well wonder no more as they reach the Stark Mall for all your local teen shopping needs.**

The girls walk into the mall as MJ takes Ava to the nearest clothes store while Peter secretly follows behind them wearing sunglasses.

"Alright then, Ava, time to get some stuff for a day at the beach tomorrow," MJ said as Peter silently followed.

"The beach?" Peter asked as his mind went to the beach.

**"Oh Peter, we're in our bikinis all for you," dream MJ said.**

**"Come on and play," dream Ava said.**

Peter shook his head and stayed at a safe distance, watching as they bought various beach supplies. The girls left the shop with huge bags, going to various other stores and eating a couple burgers at the IRON GUT. About 3 hours later, MJ and Ava took their tons of bags to MJ's place, which was just a cab-ride there.

Luckily for Peter there was no attack on the city as the two reach MJ's apartment before paying the taxi for the ride. As the girls enter the building, Peter activates his stealth suit after hiding his civilian clothes on the roof of the neighboring building. Quickly making it to MJ's floor he zips inside the apartment before the door is locked as the girls change in front of him unaware of the hero in the room. Mary Jane reaches over to cup Ava's tits thru her bra as Peter's mind begins to work overtime.

**"Oh Peter, we want you now," Ava moaning as Mary Jane fondles her before Ava returns the favor with a smack on her ass before the girls start making out heatedly.**

"Knock it off, MJ," said Ava as Peter's dream is interrupted by the shout as the girls finish changing into tank tops and short shorts. The girls order some pizza as they watch a few chick flicks while eating the pizza before calling it a night as MJ said they were leaving early for trip to the beach this weekend. As the girls set up their sleeping bags on the floor, Peter is wondering if he can work it out that he just happens to meet them on the beach innocently enough or continue to watch from a distance.

**Man this is tough, either I watch from a far as some guys possibly hit on them or just pretend to show up and hope Ava believes that I just happen to get the time off from Fury as well. What's a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man to do.**


End file.
